


While the Cat is away

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jack Jacks off to women kissing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: This is the first part of the Long short story between Soldier 76, D.va and Mercy, as Hana Divulges her sexual interest on a married Soldier 76/Jack Morrison, as she ended up having a threesome with them





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is said that "When the Cat is Away, the Mice will Play" well D.va is the Mice and Mercy is the Cat, and the object that she'll play on is Jack Morrison himself, Enjoy :)

~Saturday~  
Alright my shift is done, time to go home, Mercy was at work again, well, she struck a deal with Jack, that she’ll work for 8 hours, rest while Jack stays home to take care of D.va, and swap duties with her when she goes home, practically what parents do when they have work. Well, D.va was not their real child, but she was orphaned when she was very young, and the only people that took her in their home was Jack Morrison and Angela Ziegler themselves, though she’s thankful, she never shows it, but it was blatantly obvious that she appreciated what they did to her, a child soldier, a kid that never tasted a proper family life, back when she was 18, she would only tinker on her console, but now that she was 20, she tinkered on her mech, she forgot that she was still young to consider partying, she liked to stay at home she had an attraction to Jack, she never considered Jack’s wife Angela to be a direct rival to his affection, why should she? Jack chose Angela before she started going home to them.  
Angela opened the door to their home, she saw her man sitting at the chair near the table drinking coffee, “Is Mein Kommandant ready to go to work?” she asked, “Yeah… I was asked to file new recruits up for training, and I thought I was supposed to go there later” he pointed her that there was breakfast on the table, and she should help herself before she goes to bed, “Ah yes, don’t forget to ask Hana to clean up after she fixes her ride, damn things made me trip last night” Angela was quite reminded to even listen to him ramble on to stuff as he stood up, she assisted her man on wearing his uniform, as he gave her a parting kiss, he opened the door and waved her goodbye as he started his motorcycle and went off to work, to avoid having sexual encounters between them during work days, they agreed on working separate shifts, Jack works on morning, and Angela works during the afternoon.  
~Afternoon comes~  
Jack went to a flower shop before he went home; he bought a bouquet of roses, as he rode home, he was thinking of what he should do when he gets home, maybe he should just go to sleep, or cook dinner, sleeping with Angela was a 1 Sunday task for him, that was the only time they could just stay in bed, have sex, or just cuddle, he shook that feeling of seeing Hana there at home, sitting playing video games, so he had no worries of Angela leaving her doing nothing, He got back home at around 6 pm, as he saw Angela ready to go to work, she said that Hana was fast asleep, she cleaned the house and cleaned ever her Mecha as Angela was taking a shower, Jack was surprised that she did something like that, but as he went in the house, she gave Jack the same kiss she’s given to him when he leaves for work, and after that, He was alone at the living room “Well, time to hit the shower.” Half an hour later, Hana woke up as she had to have a glass of water, but she saw a blonde man only wearing a towel covering himself, he’s asleep, she had a huge gulp as she tried lifting the towel of the man, and she was surprised that he was huge, it wasn’t erect but it was very huge, she felt herself feeling naughty, as she used one finger to touch the head, Jack suddenly moved, he was grumbling, as she felt it was safe, she wrapped her hand on his large cock, as she was stroking it, He suddenly woke up, “what the hell is wrong with you” he had a shocked… no, a furious look at her, but she didn’t care, she pushed him back down to the sofa, “I always wanted you, I wanted you inside me, I wanted to have a taste, I-I can’t push myself to fit myself between you and Angela, but I want you, I want you so fucking bad” she was furiously stroking Jack’s hard erect cock, she was stroking it, up and down, grinding it with her hand, she opened her mouth, clearly drooling on the sensation of getting a taste of his dick, “Wha-What are… OOOhhhh” Jack had his hand gripping his hair as she was bobbing her head, up down, giving his head a French kiss, she was giving him a deep deep deepthroat, he was hearing her gag, the sound that Angela does when she’s going in too deep when she’s giving him a blow, “Ha-Hana, I’m going to…. ARGHHH!” he can’t hold it in anymore, she desperately replied before she refocused on sucking him down, “Go… spray your cum in my mouth… *pant, pant* I want it in” he can’t hold it in, he was saying it over and over again, while the brunette sucking him was skillfully stroking his cock, it would never take one seduced man to ejaculate 72 hours of holding it in to a young lady who forced him down, “HAAAAHH!!” Jack only had a puff of breath to acknowledge that he came, he came in Hana’s face, her mouth, some of his ejaculation poured down on her body, Hana had a smile, he was panting, he was too tired of that ejaculation, “Oh, we’re not finished yet” obviously she held his now limp from unloading dick, and gave it a few more licks, as she used her left hand to skillfully remove her bottoms, she smiled when she felt that Jack’s dick was getting hard, she gave it a kiss, and stood up, as she lifted her shirt and revealed a pink bra, she grabbed both of Jack’s hand as she guided it to consent him from groping her, her underwear matched the color of her bra, it was pink with a trim of black on the side, she was on top of him, she didn’t remove her panties as she only parted her underwear to the side, as she slid down on his now hard 7 inch cock, Jack had mixed reactions to what is currently happening, not on his thirty years living in this world that a woman they considered family was having sex with him, while his wife was at work.  
“Damnit, you’re so big, it doesn’t fit” she was only halfway, “I thought this was easy when you watch hentai” she said to herself, she was comparing this over to what she had watched, she was both in pain and in pleasure, as she slides down slowly, his hands were still cupping her tits, “your joystick is so big… aaaahhh” she was giving a small squeak, that made him more bigger than usual, she felt him get bigger, as she slid deeply, “Hana, what the hell are you doing, please stop this” he was both liking it and getting angry at it, she deprived herself of having a taste of man, she wanted him to be her first, she didn’t care if he was angry or feeling good about it, she was aggressive, she needed his rock hard cock, her hair flowed naturally on his chest, as her face closed in on his chest, “You’re so fucking hot to ignore, Jack, I- I’m getting wet every time you talk to me, I- I imagined myself doing it while Angela was sleeping, I imagined it doing inside the mecha, I… I was desperately in need of your cock” she was hungry, she was smelling the scent of jack, the flow of his scent made her squirt in front of him, every inch of his cock was in her, she can’t move, her legs were too wobbly to lift herself up, to finish the job, when suddenly, she was lifted by Jack, she was carried spread eagle while she’s still on top of Jack, they went to his bedroom, Ah!, Angela’s and his bedroom, where their little sexcapade happened when Hana’s asleep, where their world rocks when all is tucked to sleep, where Jack sends Angela to heaven at night…. Now tainted with the scent of Hana, and him having sex on their bed, he laid her down, as he raised both of her legs, Jack started to move, as he saw Hana’s face, filled with pleasure, he sucked her dainty toes, as she got tickled of the sensation, as he progressed on kissing her legs, down to her breasts and her lips, they were trading tongue lashes, as Jack was moving inside her, their skins were clapping as they continue, Hana had and image in her mind that Mercy joined in their little fun, but she shook that idea knowing that she will murder Hana when she catches them doing it.  
The tempo of their sex changed when Jack stopped, “This isn’t right, kid, J-Just, get out of the room” he got carried away, he knew this isn’t right, “Ha-Hana” he called out, she sat down the bed, she was crying, “I-I’m so so sorry, I. I was…. I forced you, I’m sorry Jack” she said each word with sobs, as she picked up her bra and limped back to her bedroom. He was concerned that she was crying, he forgot the fact that he literally cheated on Angela, he cheated while she’s at work, he can’t believe that he did that behind his wife, he got dressed immediately, and knocked on Hana’s door, “Hana can we talk?” she wasn’t answering, “Hana, I’m opening the door,” as he entered the room, he saw Hana sitting in the side of her bed, still crying, he approached her, “Hana, errrr, this…. This never happened, remember that, this… I don’t want this to happen, ever again” his words stuttering with embarrassment, she lifted her head, and nodded “I was, just lonely, too lonely” she was from Korea, but her English was better, “I… I… I’m very sorry, Jack” as she sniffled, Jack touched her head, as he was about to talk, Hana fell asleep, “Good night kid” He just smiled, even knowing that she won’t hear him, he leaned down and gave her cheek a kiss, as he went back to his bedroom and fixed the bed, we laid down to sleep.  
~Sunday morning~  
As Jack woke up, he noticed a naked blonde woman covered under the bed sheets, he didn’t notice Angela, she got home, he remembered that he locked the door before he went to bed, maybe she had a spare key, or maybe Hana got up and unlocked it for her, but it doesn’t matter, his angel was back home. He had thoughts about what happened that night, he stared at her for ten minutes, and he was reflecting on what to do, if she woke up, should I say what happened? What would she react when I said “Hey babe, I fucked Hana, sorry” or “Hey, errr babe, I slept with Hana last night” all of those things will lead up to her sending Hana away or worse. He was nervous, as he went towards the window, “goddamnit, I have to forget what happened” it has been bothering him, “Hmmm….” He heared a sigh…

~PoV of Jack~  
I was deeply bothered, on what happened last night, I fucked her, I fucked another woman, I cheated on her, I… it’s a matter of time that Angie would know what happened, if she asked what happened to me or if she asked Hana what happened, I… I wanted out of this mess, I want to come clean, but if breaking up with Angie, it’s hard, I don’t want my love to go away from me, but I also want to get this off my chest…. I heard the creak of the bed, as I turned back; “Ah Angela, you’re awake” It made me jumpy when she asked “Is… Is something wrong?” SHIT! I don’t know what to say, “Er… yeah I’m fine,” a lame ass response, but I think that’ll do for now, gotta hold on to what I have to say, when I feel it’s safe to say. “So, Angela, how about some coffee?” she smiled “coffee sounds good” she smiled but she had no shame on showing her breasts to me, knowing that it’s just the two of us inside the room, I forced a smile as I approached her and gave her a kiss.

~PoV of Hana~  
I can’t force myself to get up, I… I’m still in pain on what happened last night, I tried to have sex with a married man, a man ten years older than me, I cried a little when I tried to remember that night, but it also made me more turned on, I saw the man’s cock for the first time, and I had a good long taste of him, I had a good taste of his cock juice, and he got a good taste of me, I got a little smile, it was my first time, I didn’t practice on this, I only got a peek on what they do when they have sex, I saw a beautiful angel getting dirty with a soldier, I watched every motion they do, every thrusts I saw in him, every time she rides him, I get turned on, I wanted to join them, but I guess it’s between “Adults” even though I’ve been with them until I’m 20, I saw a red kiss mark on my right thigh, I got to see how Jack eats Angela, and I took notes on how to give blowjobs, every time I watch porn, I want to… I want to…. GOD! It’s hard, thinking of words, when I saw his cock. early in the morning and I get wet, I pulled my shorts down to my knee and I started to play with my clit, as a Korean, people got some stigma that we’re little, even my pussy is little, but when I saw that myself take on Jack’s dick…. Ughhh, I let off a small whimper, I squirted, Ughhh gross, I always wondered when I saw them do it, I saw Angela squirt on his face, but he takes it like a champ, what is with squirting that it turns men on, but before I have more dirty thoughts, I have to grab a bite, I have to work on my robotic suit.

~PoV of Angela~  
I’m growing suspicious of my husband, a while ago, he was staring at the window for a long time, he isn’t usually like this, but I saw something in him….  
I arrived back home and I knocked on the door…. No response…. I knocked again, and I heard a soft voice “I’m coming” it was Hana, she unlocked the door, I gave her a smile as she said “Ah, good morning” I replied “good morning too, is Jack up?” and she shrugged her head giving me an answer of “I don’t know” after I had a drink, I went to the bedroom only to see Jack asleep, I stripped down to my underwear and laid down beside him, I loved the feeling when the fabric of the blankets caress your bare naked skin, I was expecting that Jack would wake up and give me an early morning fuck. I expected it, but I didn’t get it, maybe Jack was extremely tired, or he was just in a deep sleep, so I went to sleep.

An hour later, I saw Jack; he was staring blankly on the window, “Hey…” I tried to break the ice, he let out a huge sigh and he gave me a reply “Ah, Angela, you’re awake” I saw concern on his eyes, “is something wrong? You look worried” I saw him avert his gaze from the window to me, he’s trying to change the subject, “Er… would you like some coffee?” I was confused because he was avoiding me, so I only gave him a smile and replied “coffee sounds good” then he went out of the room. He was acting weird, must be his work, I was touching myself to feel good, when Hana entered into my room; I quickly raised the blanket so that she doesn’t see what I was doing.  
Hana told me to keep something a secret, as she locked the door of my bedroom “I-I wanted to ask… How do I say this” she was sheepishly asking me “Say what?” Hana with a huge gulp of breath said “I’m attracted… I’m….” I was growing interested on what Hana was about to say as I replied “don’t be shy, go on” she gritted her teeth as she said “I’m attracted to Jack” I let out a light chuckle “Really?” she nodded, as I told her to come near me, “Aren’t you angry?” was I angry? No I smiled that she was in love with my Jack, I didn’t take it serious, but I took it serious when she stripped in front of me and started kissing me, “I…. mmmpphh… Hana…. Ha-Ha…..HANA!” she was kissing me, she started groping me, as I was containing my moans, not to let Jack hear, “Angela, I want to have sex with both of you” that was straight, she was asking my consent to have a threesome with Jack, I liked the idea, but Jack was a one woman person, he might not agree, so to make him agree, I made a deal with Hana, “I would like you to unlock the door and continue on what you’re doing to me” I saw a smile on her as she unlocked the door, and I shouted for my husband, “JAAAAAACCCK” I heard a response “Yes?” as I told Hana to go lie down the bed, as I fingered and licked her, I heard the door open, I was brandishing my ass in front of Jack I heard him say “A-Angela? Hana, What are you two doing?” he was surprised on what we were doing, I honestly never tasted another woman’s pussy, and I felt so good having to taste Hana’s as my first, she was moaning hard, as I was fingering, licking her clit and sucking it, I was mimicking what Jack used to do when we’re having sex I was carefully watching my back if I get a response from Jack, as I stopped to catch my breath (and also watch if Jack was “Jacking off”) I only see him with a pitched tent, he obviously had a boner while watching us, so I grabbed Hana and we approached Jack as he was stepping back as we approached him, I heard him gulp a breath of air, as I opened my man’s pants as I saw Hana exchanging kisses with Jack, I was fingering Hana’s asshole as I grabbed Jack’s erect cock, and I kissed and sucked him, as he stopped kissing Hana while he tried to catch his breath, he, was getting uncomfortable, we had to move fast, we pushed him to the bed and we kneeled down in front of the bed, we acted like cats approaching our meal, we walked on all fours as we climbed up the bed, we were kissing each other as we both wrapped our hands on his erect cock, I moaned, as we started stroking him, he was enjoying the tug, so I told Hana to suck his dick, while I mount on my man’s face and get a good licking, I didn’t need to beg him to lick me, when I mounted his face, he was licking me, one hand was fingering me and one hand was at Hana’s head, as he was bobbing her head, up down up down as he held her by the hair, I saw him enjoying a threesome, so I did my best to make him more comfortable, I commanded Hana to mount him, He stopped licking me, he asked me “Are you sure?” I saw my man’s erect 7 inch cock, it was long and fat, as I saw his dick, I realized that I mounted on top of him, and I enjoyed every last drop of his cum when I sucked it, and I enjoyed ropes of white while it gushed out of my pussy, I saw Hana gasp in pain, as she mounted it, “Hana, you can stop if you’re hurting” but she was determined to let Jack enter, so I stood up, with my love juice still slathered in his face, and I went behind Hana and supported her by holding her hips, I kissed her from behind, while I fingered my lips, I got my finger lubricated with my own saliva that I slathered it to Jack’s aching monster cock, it slid easily, but it was stuck midway, I kissed Hana as she started moving, “Argghhh… it’s too tight” he was complaining but he was also loving it, “Angela, it’s so big” she said to me, “Don’t worry, once you’re in it whole, it won’t hurt anymore” she nodded still in pain, as she went up and down, I held her breasts as she was holding me by my arm. “Ahhh, Jack… Jack…” she was moaning my husband’s name in front of me, I didn’t notice her fingering me, so I kissed her hard, she was the star of this threesome, she was at the peak of orgasm, she was literally screaming inside the bedroom, as she was still fingering me, I was…. No… we both squirted, she squirted while she was riding Jack, and I squirted on her hand, as Jack was still hard, he yanked Hana away, he was jacking off, as he said “I’m…. I’m about to cum” as he was jacking off hard, we knelt in front of him as we were expecting a huge amount of cum, “He….HERE IT… GAAAHHH” he was jacking it so hard that he had no words to say about our performance, we tried to kiss his painfully erect cock while he’s still jacking off, I was massaging his balls, when suddenly “Ohhh…..” massive… I mean MASSIVE, loads of cum went into our face, we were like showering with cum, he came like he was taking a piss, his orgasm was extreme, it reeked the smell of an Alpha, it drowned the smell of his cum, we exchanged kisses, as we stood up to go take a shower, we saw Jack still hard and a big grin, as he said “Where are you going?” he was ready for round two, but I think we were not going to reach even round three I only sighed in disbelief to see my man having recovering, “Hana, you go take a shower, I’ll take care of this” and we went through without her as I rode my man, while I was denied the feeling of his hard erect cock, I let him dominate me like a lion mating with his lioness, as we spent the whole afternoon having sex, we ended up tired, dirty and panting like we had just ran a marathon. "CRAP!" Jack shouted, clearly forgetting something, "Angie I forgot your coffee" as we both burst into laughter, not minding our over sexed bodies I told him to forget it and we both slept together, knowing that I had an honest sex with the man that slept with a Family friend/adopted daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Send Requests at the comments down below, Kudos and Bookmarks if you love it :) and I'll talk to you guys later


End file.
